Forbidden Love
by Vibrato Melody
Summary: In Equestria, the ponyfied residents are preparing for the coronation of their first queen, Midnight Paradox, daughter of Princess Luna. Midnight is honored, but doesn't really know how to feel. One night, she creates a portal, ends up on Berk, and causes some tensions with the riders. But when Midnight meets Hiccup,she wonders if she wants to be queen. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am Midnight Paradox. I am 17 years old and I currently live in the Castle of the Two Sisters in Equestria. To be specific, in the Everfree Forest of Equestria. I am one of the newest ruler, as are my other siblings. Seifer, the second oldest, is the Prince of Magic. The next oldest, Seabolt, is the Prince of the Seas. Stargazer is Princess of the Stars and Constellations. Tank is Prince of the Earth, Pink Pearl is Princess of the Clouds & Sky, and I am the Princess of Space & Time. However, I turn 18 in five weeks, which means that in five weeks, I'm going to become queen. I am honored to become queen for my subjects, but I don't know how I would feel, because I have always been numb to emotions. I'm not sure what emotions even are. I've been that way ever since I was born. My parents could never understand what was wrong with me, and they couldn't do anything about it. To be honest, I've always wondered what it's like to have the ability to feel emotions. I'm currently in Canterlot preparing for my coronation with Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, and my mother, Princess Luna. The best thing is, I have my best friends, the Elements of Harmony, with me to help me through this. For me, preparing for my coronation is kind of hard. It's tiring to try and do everything right, and learn all of my royal duties in five weeks... its a lot of pressure.

That night after my final lesson of the day, my friends confronted me on my way to my room. They must've noticed something wrong.

"Is everything okay, sugar cube?" Applejack asked, a country twinge in her reassuring voice.

"Yeah! Why do you look so down?" Pinkie Pie added with a look of confusion. She didn't look as happy as usual.

"Uh, my face always looks like this, Pinkie," I replied, trying to change the subject.

"I know, but still, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's just fine."

I said. I bit my tongue to avoid saying anything to heighten their curiosity.

"Look, Midnight," Twilight started, "I understand what you're going through. I was really pressured for my rule in Equestria."

She paused and stared at the evening sky.

"In fact, for a while, I wasn't even sure what my role was." She finished.

"But that's different," I sighed, "You're still a princess. I'm becoming a queen. Besides, no offense, but when I became princess, I already got my special role."

"No offense taken."

"But will we ever see you again?" Rainbow Dash wondered, "With all your new duties, you probably won't be able to hang out with us anymore!"

"Rainbow Dash! Stop saying negative things!" Rarity scolded after scrunching her nose in displeasure. "You're not making this any better for Midnight!"

"No, Rarity. Rainbow Dash is right. I won't be able to hang out with you guys for quite some time after I'm queen."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Fluttershy asked in a soft and meek voice,"How are you going to live without friendship?"

"I-I don't know, Fluttershy. I just don't know," I replied. /It's true. I don't know how I could actually live without friendship.../

"You're sure you're going to be fine?" Twilight asked after putting her hoof on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I just need to be alone right now. Just to clear my mind, you know?" I said with a somewhat uplifting tone.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie exclaimed while already beginning to hop off.

"Thanks, guys. I can always trust your judgements."

And with that, they went off to their rooms, and I went to mine. I sighed and shook my head. I gently closed my door with a soft 'click' that echoed off of the walls. I walked over to my mirror and took a good look at myself. I looked stressed and tired. My lips pressed into a thin line as a frown over came my face. I looked down to gaze at my cutie mark when realization dawned on me. I was the princess of space and time, which gave me powers to open up portals to anywhere. However, if I suddenly disappeared, how would everyone react? I shook my head again. I did have the ability to freeze time, even if it is a taboo. I shrugged. It's better than stressing. I used my magic to cause a rift in space and time to open and form a portal to a random destination. I peered inside. A fuzzy outline of what seemed to be an island came to view and nevertheless intrigued me. I took one last look at my room until freezing time in this dimension and stepping closer to the portal.

/Well, goodbye for now/

I stepped through the portal, not knowing where I was going and when I would get back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could hear birds chirping. Loud birds. /Annoyingly/ loud birds. I snapped my eyes open to reveal harsh sunlight glaring down on me in between the tall trees. I moved my arm to feel for the ground, but was only met with air. I gasped when I realized that I was stuck. /In a tree/. I could feel a stinging sensation on my face. It's leafy twigs must've scratched me on the way down. I hissed at the pain in my joints as I maneuvered downwards only to end up slipping and landing flat on my back.

"I really need to work on my landings," I muttered as I got up. I wasn't very hurt, however I felt like I had just done a job as a workhorse for a week.

I looked down to see that I no longer stood on hoofs. I had two long, thin limbs that hung loosely from my shoulders and five weird smaller and thinner appendages extending from them. /Weird/. I tried to stand like I normally would, however something didn't feel right. My back legs didn't have hooves, but even stranger appendages.

I looked around and saw that I landed in the middle of a forest. It was strange. This one looked…nicer, no /safer/ than the Everfree forest, so I decided to look around. This place couldn't be that bad, right? I tried to lift my wings, but they seemed to be concealed. I looked back to see that i was wearing something completely covering them. It also covered my upper body and arms. /If I'm going to fly, I'll have to take it off,/ I thought. I immediately started unbuttoning it, but before I could take it off, it suddenly felt cold. I looked down and realized that I was not wearing anything underneath it. I quickly buttoned it back up and decided to climb one of the trees to check the landscape instead.

I climbed up to the top of the tree and saw a body of water nearby. I jumped down and ran towards it and looked at my reflection in the glassy water. I had a thin face with a small muzzle and wide eyes. My white mane fell limp across my shoulders and got in the way of my face constantly. /How annoying/ I thought. I also seemed to not have my horn. I didn't know how exactly to use these "things" that were protruding from the length of my arm, but they seemed to be something useful. I lifted my arm above my face and tried moving them, which only resulted in clenching them and unclenching them. A slight frown overcame my face as I decided to continue my search.

At the end of the day, I managed to walk through the entire forest and get an aerial view of the island (I used my magic to cut a small space in my shirt, which was surprising, considering that I lacked my horn.) It has a small, yet nice village with the strangest inhabitants there. They looked a lot like I did, but they didn't have wings or horns. They also had… beasts. The weird thing is, these people RODE them. And apparently, they keep them as pets. By sunset, I went back to the forest to create a portal back to Equestria. /This was a bad idea anyway/ I thought. My thoughts came to a crashing halt when I heard the chatter of voices. I looked up and saw five dragons (six, if you count the two headed one) and I noticed that there were those creatures from the village riding them. I looked at the creatures closely before I realized that they were humans. I have read about humans in books before, but I never expected to see one in real life. From what I heard they were just myths! I shook my head when I noticed that they were descending rapidly. I took action and hid behind a tree. I would've confronted them, but they have their beasts with them. I squinted to see that they were dragons. /those scaly beasts/.

I'm not really a big fan of dragons. mainly because I've almost been killed by a dragon once. I'd rather not run into one.

When they reached the ground, I saw that there were six teenagers about the same age as me. The puzzled expressions on their faces made it seem like they were looking for something. My heart thundered in my chest when a female looked in my direction. Then, the blonde girl spoke.

"Guys, there's nothing here!" she said toward two teens that looked exactly the same, with some annoyance in her voice, "What is it with you two and these things you think you see?!"

"Astrid, could you keep it down a little?" someone said, obviously a male.

/So her name is Astrid?/ I thought. Well that's pretty helpful. I decided to listen to their conversation a little more closely.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup! These two are complete idiots! They led us on a search party for the whole day because they saw some 'suspicious figure' flying around somewhere, and here we are, with no luck finding this thing, and you're telling me to calm down?!" she yelled, her eyebrows were furrowed and she stomped her foot. Her face stained red with rage.

"Yes," he replied calmly, "That's exactly what I'm doing.

/Hiccup? What kind of a name is Hiccup?/ I thought. That's a little strange... But the name Midnight Paradox my be strange here. I inwardly shrugged and continued listening.

"So, guys- what did this 'suspicious figure' look like exactly?" he asked. As he spoke, he walked closer to the twins until he got close enough that I could see what he looked like. I have to admit, his looks were very appealing to me. He had shaggy brown hair, piercing green eyes, and he wore armor made of leather. I studied him for what seemed like forever until I snapped out of it when the twins started speaking.

"It definitely had wings," the male one said.

"Yeah, and it looked surprisingly human-like," the female said.

Wait. Wings, looking surprisingly human?

"Holy mother of Celestia!," I said. I hadn't realized I said it out loud, because the six of them turned to my direction. I covered my mouth in fear.

"What was that?" the husky one asked with fear laced in his voice.

"I think it came from that tree," Astrid said, pointing to the tree I was hiding behind.

"I'll find it," another male said, with confidence in his voice, "Whatever it is, I'll put it out of its misery!"

/Well, time to go,/ I thought.

Right before the human found me, I immediately flew from that tree as fast as I could.

"THERE IT GOES!" the twins said in unison.

The next thing I knew, I was being chased by all six Riders, and they were gaining on me. I decided to have a little fun with this and started to go in all different directions. I went up, down, left, and right, but no matter which way I went, they would just catch up with me. Especially that boy Hiccup and his black dragon. They were the fastest of the six. I cursed under my breath.

"You know what?" I heard Astrid yell, "I'm just going to put an end to this!"

Then, everything went by so fast. I soon felt a searing pain in my left arm, and I yelped in return. Tears stung my eyes.

"ASTRID! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!" I heard Hiccup shout.

/She shooting me now?/ I thought. /What is wrong with this girl?/

Then, my right wing was pierced. Hot tears ran down my cheeks and I lost all of my control in the air.

The next moments were a blur. I began to fall rapidly, my vision clouding up. The last thing I remember was someone shouting and a dark figure descending toward me.

Author's Note- Hi people of FanFiction! I just wanted to say that this story is only so good because I have a friend who edits the chapters. Her name is Chocolate Chip Assasin and she is awesome and I felt like I needed to give her some recognition. Thank you for reading!


	3. Not An Update

Not An Update

Hi people! If you're reading this, then I just want you to know that I haven't updated for a while because I lost my phone. The good news is, I FOUND IT! Yay! The bad news is that I may not give an actual update for a while. But you should look forward to my new writing style. I'm going to make the stuff more detailed. Final announcement: Here is a list of stories to look forward to. Some of the titles may not be great, but I'm working on them.

Another Canterlot Wedding- My Little Pony

How Is This Happening?!- Frozen

Living Through the Lies- Legend of Korra

Clockwork Ponies- My Little Pony


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

One more thing! I'm doing a story contest! All you have to do is send me the plot line of your story through either PM or the comments page. The winner's idea will be written by me, but will proofread it and will be given 99% of the credit. All entries are due by Friday July 11. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope to read all of your ideas.


	5. Still Not an Update IM SORRY!

Hii! I'm sorry to say this, but I probably won't be updating for a while. I got grounded from my phone, and I don't have a personal computer, and I only get to use the ipad for 30 minutes each turn with my sister, which doesn't give me a lot of time to write. But still, vote on my poll! I want to know what YOU guys want to read next! Bai!


End file.
